Attention is called to the development of coronary heart disease in two patients several years after they received mediastinal irradiation for Hodgkin's disease. One patient, a 33-year-old man, died suddenly 8 years after irradiation; necropsy disclosed marked narrowing of all three major coronary arteries. Observations in previously described patients with coronary heart disease almost surely induced by therapeutic irradiation for Hodgkin's disease are reviewed.